Guilty Rainbow S1 Golden Grail
by Hanae.flo
Summary: Perjodohan membuat Amelia Garside kabur dari kemegahan mansion mewahnya di Jegersburg Forest membawa serta adiknya Aloisa Seraphim (Lui). Dengan nama samarannya, Amy bertemu kembali dengan serigala yang ditolongnya. Bagaimana nasib Amy setelah bertemu kembali dengan serigala yang sempat ditolongnya dulu? Cerita selanjutnya adalah...BTS FF! Kim Seokjin, Cover by Genius Lab
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : all casting in this story isn't mine but this story plot is MINE ONLY. DON'T YOU DARE TO COPY + PASTE MY PLOT! YOU HEAR ME?!**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Guilty Rainbow by Hanae_flo

The time has come

For The Empress of The Evil One

Based on a golden grail

Accompanied by the silver sadness

Melting into the sea's despair

Covered in beauty veiled in green petals

Filled with the sweet blood of the sinner

The game of life begins

The stolen devil fruit is the beginning

Her soul is full of evil

Strangely, deep in her

Hidden the holy soul of the ancient nobility

Ancient nobility dove but not

The poor holy soul screaming in despair

Crying in her helplessness and expect freedom

Which is entangled in a golden cage

The god game is start

Life and dead

Born amid fading confidence

Dark times the faction approached

Tempting sweet lies scattered

The three worlds are united

Her soul can't be destroyed

All three worlds sing ancient noble lullaby

Put the black to sleep and wake the white one

The dark period of the faction will disappear

Gold and white will clean it

Light form the power of god and aria from ancient nobles

Eternal euphoria envelops all three worlds

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **What is this? I don't know what I'm doing right now. Just have thought that might be I must post this nonsense while the real story just half progress?! I think I'm going crazy. But, thank you for your review or like.**

 **With Love,**

 **Hanae_flo**


	2. Chapter 2 Amelia Garside

**Disclaimer : BTS members and the casting isn't mine except Aloisa Seraphim is MINE ONLY. This plot story is also MINE. DON'T YOU DARE TO COPY + PASTE THIS STORY WITHOUT MY NAME, OKAY?! YOU HEAR ME?!**

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **….**

 **…..**

 **….**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1.**

"AMY! KEMBALI KESINI!"

"TIDAK AKAN!"

Seorang gadis cilik yang terlihat berusia 10 tahun tengah berlari dari kejaran seseorang. Gadis cilik ini memiliki surai pirang yang indah layaknya bertaburan debu emas sepunggung dan diikat kepang satu dengan pita merah. Memiliki mara ruby yang indah serta kulit putih mulus. Sekilas gadis cilik ini terlihat seperti bocah berusia 10 tahun namun sesungguhnya usianya sudah 1010 tahun. Gadis cilik ini bernama Amelia Garside. Namun lebih sering dipanggil dengan Amy. Yang mencolok dari dirinya adalah telinganya yang runcing serta sayap merah miliknya.

Amy terus saja berlari dari kejaran seseorang. Seseorang itu adalah Anthony Finnian namun Amy biasa memanggilnya Tony. Tony adalah butler pribadinya. Jangan ditanya. Amy sendiri termasuk dalam keluarga bangsawan dari rasnya. Kembali lagi pada Tony.

"AMY! KEMBALI CEPAT! NANTI KALAU AKU YANG DIMARAHI, BAGAIMANA?!" Tony masih tetap mengejar nonanya yang memiliki kemampuan berlari menakjubkan.

Amy masih tetap berlari dari kejar Tony. Semua dari kekacauan ini bermula saat Amy tengah mengenakan pakaian _casual_ -nya. Dirinya lebih suka mengenakan celana daripada roknya saat tidak ada acara formal. Namun saat ia keluar dari kamar dan hendak menuju ruang makan, sang ibu yang bernama Diana Garside memergokinya tengah mengenakan celana lagi. Akhirnya Diana pun memanggil Tony untuk segera mengambilkan _dress_ merah yang telah dijahitkan oleh penjahit pribadi keluarga mereka. Namun karena tidak mau, Amy justru langsung berlari keluar dari mansion keluarganya.

Mengabaikan teriakan ibunya serta Tony yang sudah membawa _dress_ merah di tangannya. Pada akhirnya berakhirlah menjadi kekacauan ini. Tony yang mulai mengejar nonanya supaya bisa mengganti celananya menjadi _dress_. Namun sepertinya keinginannya yang tidak menginginkan _dress_ sangat kuat. Karena kini Tony sangat kesulitan untuk menangkap nonanya.

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU PAKAI _DRESS_ ITU, TONY! TIDAK ADA ACARA KHUSUS SEKARANG JADI JANGAN MEMAKSAKU MENGGUNAKANNYA!"

Tony yang mengejar nonanya dari belakang hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan setelah mendengar teriakan nonanya. Nonanya benar-benar jadi sok tahu sekarang pikirnya. Padahal sang ibu Diana belum mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menyuruhnya mengenakan _dress_ merah yang dipegangnya. Tidak ada acara khusus katanya. Sok tahu sekali padahal ia belum mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh ibunya. Untungnya Tony hanya mengutarakan pendapat itu di hatinya. Kalau tidak, habislah dia.

Amy berlari dengan lincahnya keluar dari mansion megahnya. Masih dengan pakaian _casual_ yang didominasi warna merah. Amy bergerak lari dengan cepat. Ia bergerak menuju kearah selatan menuju hutan yang berbeda dengan hutan yang berbeda dengan mansionnya. Dengan dibantu sayap merahnya ia terus belari menuju hutan yang merupakan rumah teman sekaligus adik kecilnya. Hutan yang lebih gelap, lembab serta sejuk dari hutan yang ditinggalinya. Lebih sering dikenal _Beech Forest_.

Tak lama kemudian, Amy dapat melihat sebuah kastil kuno namun masih memiliki kesan modern. Terlihat menyeramkan namun Amy sudah sering kesana apalagi kalau sudah acara kabur-kaburan dari keluarganya. Pasti ia akan segera ke kastil Seraphim tempat tinggal teman baik sekaligus adik angkatnya. Jadi Amy sudah tidak takut lagi.

Melihat Amy dari kejauhan, penjaga yang ada disana segera membuka gerbangnya. Mereka sudah hafal siapa Amy jadi tidak perlu ijin lagi untuk masuk kesana. Dengan cepat Amy bergerak masuk ke dalam kastil lebih tepatnya perpustakaan yang berada di puncak kastil. Setelah sampai disana, ia bisa melihat gadis yang lebih kecil dari dirinya tengah duduk sambil membaca buku.

"Lui!"

Terjang Amy lalu memeluk adik kecilnya yang cantik serta imut dan manis itu dengan erat. Gadis yang dipanggil Lui tersentak sebentar sebelum memeluk teman sekaligus _figure_ kakaknya itu. Buku yang tadi dibacanya tergeletak begitu saja. Karena pelukan erat yang diberikan Amy pada Lui.

"Big sis Amy?" panggil Lui lembut. Amy masih memeluk tubuh lembut Lui dengan erat. Amy suka sekali memeluk Lui. Bau yang tercium saat Amy memeluk Lui adalah campuran vanilla yang manis dengan kesegaran buah peach matang dan mawar liar yang mekar di musim semi. Selalu menenangkan dan membuatnya kecanduan.

"Big sis Amy?"

"Ya, Lui?" pelukannya terlepas.

"Ada masalah apa?"

Hal ini membuat Amy terdiam ragu. Apakah ia harus mengatakan atau tidak pasalnya masalahnya hanya sepele. Lui adiknya kini menatapnya lembut dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Masih muda tapi ia terlihat sangat cantik. Terkadang membuat Amy sendiri minder kalau harus berdiri disamping adiknya ini. Lui tahu ada yang membuat kakaknya kepikiran setelah melihatnya terdiam karena pertanyaannya. Tapi ia hanya mendiamkannya karena tahu ini adalah masalah Amy dan ia sebagai adik hanya bisa membantunya bukan mencampuri urusannya. Terkesan tidak sopan nantinya. Meskipun ia sedikit mengerti dengan apa yang menjadi masalah sang kakak melihat penampilan serta ekspresinya.

"Apakah kau tidak mau mengenakan _dress_ lagi, big sis?"

Semburat merah malu muncul di wajah cantik Amy. Senyuman malu pun keluar dengan alaminya. Lui menduga tebakannya tepat sasaran kali ini. Lui tertawa renyah melihat ekspresi malu-malu yang ditunjukkan kakaknya. Amy benar-benar malu saat mendengar pertanyaan dari adiknya yang tepat sasaran.

"Sepertinya tepat sasaran ya. Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang jadi _fashionista_ -mu, big sis Amy?"

"He?"

Lui meletakkan bukunya lalu berjalan menuju pintu yang menghubungkan perpustakaan dan kamarnya. Amy mengikuti Lui dari belakang. Lui berjalan menuju lemari bajunya dan memilih baju-bajunya yang berwarna merah. Lui tahu kalau Amy pecinta warna merah terlepas dari keluarganya yang bersimbol merah. Karena kekuatan utamanya api.

Lui meminta Amy untuk mengganti bajunya lagi. Kini Amy diminta mengenakan dress merah tapi tidak terlalu mewah seperti yang dipilihkan ibunya. Karena itu Amy mau menggunakannya. Kini Amy yang tadinya hanya mengenakan pakaian _casual_ -nya tampak berubah. Yang dikenakan Amy adalah _dress_ merah ala Victorian lengan panjang namun memiliki bagian putih di dada dan rok frili depan setengah pahanya. Ada garis-garis emas menghiasi dressnya lalu tali putih mengikat di perutnya. Sepatu kulit merah selutut dengan garis-garis emas tak lupa hak yang hanya 3 cm.

Sempurna.

Itu yang terlintas di pikiran Amy saat melihat tampilannya di kaca besar milik Lui. Lui sendiri lebih muda dari Amy. Umurnya baru saja genap 800 tahun tanggal 7 Februari kemarin. Lui hanya mengenakan _dress_ lengan panjang putih dengan garis-garis biru bercampur emas menghiasi lengan, rok biru pendek dan ekor dressnya yang putih. Sepatu kulit selutut warna biru dengan garis-garis emas. Sangat simple namun cantik. Rambut coklat keemasannya dibiarkan tergerai sepinggul, sebagian rambut di kanan-kirinya dikepang dengan pita putih. Poni yang miring sebelah kanan dan helai rambut di kanan-kiri wajahnya dibiarkan terurai sepinggul.

Aloisa Seraphim adalah namanya. Tapi biasa dipanggil Lui. Lui memiliki karakteristik yang sama dengan Amy. Telinga panjang runcing serta sayap. Namun yang membedakan jika Amy hanya sayap biasa maka Lui memiliki sayap yang mirip seperti merpati. Memiliki bulu berwarna putih dan panjang 7 meter. Jadi saat Lui melipat sayapnya, sayapnya tidak akan terlipat seutuhnya dan terseret saat ia berjalan.

"Bagaimana?"

" _Perfect_! Kau tahu apa yang kusukai ya, Lui?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak 3 tahun lalu. Dan aku tahu kalau seleramu sama sepertiku."

"Sudah kembali saja ke mansionmu, big sis."

"Tidak mau!"

"Dan kenapa kau tidak mau?" satu alis Lui terangkat heran. Masih bocah tapi perilaku Lui tidak seperti bocah. Sebaliknya dengan Amy. Amy cemberut sambil menatap Lui.

"Amelia Garside?"

"Aloisa Seraphim?"

Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala tak mau mengalah. Lalu keduanya tertawa dengan lebar dan riang. Sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu. Amy sibuk dengan pelatihannya bersama ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya sementara Lui juga sibuk dengan pelatihannya yang dilakukan secara otodidak.

"Lui, ayo kau ikut ke mansionku saja. Bagaimana?"

"Dan kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?"

"Bocah ini," geram Amy kesal sementara Lui terkikik geli melihat Amy yang kesal.

"Baik, baik, aku ikut. Tenang saja, big sis Amy."

"Bagus! Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku. Tenang saja."

"Baiklah."

Ya. Selama 3 tahun berteman, Amy belum pernah bercerita kalau Lui adalah teman sekaligus adiknya. Karena memang Amy tidak memberitahu mereka dan orangtua Amy tidak bertanya Amy kalau kabur kemana. Jadi tidak ada yang mengetahui eksistensi Lui hingga saat ini kecuali Amy dan penjaga disini. Lui sudah selesai membersihkan wajah sebentar lalu berjalan cepat menuju Amy yang menunggu dengan bosan. Menariknya lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Gunakan sayapmu, big sis Amy!"

"Baiklah."

Amy mengembangkan sayapnya lalu terbang cepat ke bawah karena memang kamar Lui berada di puncak kastil. Begitupun dengan Lui. Lui terbang pelan di belakang Amy. Meskipun sayapnya mengepak pelan, Lui bisa sampai di bawah dengan cepat karena memang ukurannya yang berbeda dengan sayap milik Amy. Sesampainya di bawah, Lui menarik Amy keluar dari kastil lalu Lui memberitahu salah satu pengawal kalau ia dan Amy akan pergi ke _Jegersburg Forest_.

Lui terbang dengan santai namun cepat sembari menarik tangan Amy bersamanya. Hutan tempat kastil Seraphim berada memiliki aura yang sejuk menenangkan. Sedikit sekali cahaya matahari yang bisa masuk ke _Beech Forest_ karena itulah _Beech Forest_ sedikit lebih gelap dari _Jegersburg Forest_. Rimbunnya pohon-pohon disana membuat suhu di hutan itu semakin sejuk. Keduanya terbang menuju utara yang merupakan lawan dari tempat Lui berada.

SRK! SRK! SRK!

Tiba-tiba suara semak belukar yang saling bergesekan menyadarkan keduanya dari hiburan mereka. Amy dan Lui berada di perbatasan antara _Beech Forest_ dan _Jegersburg Forest_. Lui turun perlahan menuju salah satu cabang yang dekat dengan posisinya terbang tadi. Lalu sayapnya dibiarkan menjuntai ke bawah. Amy mengikuti Lui disampingnya. Keduanya mulai meningkatkan kewaspadaan setelah mendengar suara semak belukar yang saling bergesekan. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Tidak ada salahnya bukan?

"Big sis Amy, sebaiknya kita bersembunyi di cabang pohon yang sana saja. Bagaimana?" bisik Lui pada Amy disampingnya.

"Baiklah."

Amy dan Lui mengepakkan sayap mereka dengan perlahan. Berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara berisik. Setelah pindah ke cabang pohon lain, Lui menyanyikan lagu sebentar lalu sayapnya menghilang tertutupi oleh sihirnya. Sayap Lui terlalu panjang ukurannya jadi pasti akan menjuntai ke bawah dan bisa membuat mereka ditemukan posisinya.

SRK! SRK! SRK!

Suara semak belukar yang bergesek itu kembali terdengar. Amy dan Lui menahan nafasnya sejenak. Ingin mengintip tapi takut kalau yang mereka lihat itu sosok yang jahat. Tapi kalau tidak mengintip, rasa penasaran menggerogoti diri mereka. Rasanya gatal sekali ingin menghampiri semak yang tadi berisik itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, sepasang iris merah dan biru itu saling mengerjap bingung. Keduanya melihat ada seekor serigala berbulu coklat chestnut dengan ukuran besar. Ukuran yang besar daripada serigala biasa. Tapi mereka memiliki firasat kalau serigala itu masihlah muda. Mata serigala itu berwarna emas. Saat melihat ke kaki serigala itu, keduanya terkesiap melihat salah satu kaki belakang serigala itu berdarah. Serigala itu mencicit seperti menahan sakit. Amy terbang ke bawah. Menghiraukan Lui yang menatapnya terkejut. Amy berusaha mendekati serigala itu. Tapi serigala itu semakin menjauh. Lui kemudian menyanyikan lagu dan membuat sayapnya yang menjuntai ke bawah terlihat dengan jelas. Lui turun ke bawah.

"Kita harus menolongnya, Lui."

"Aku tahu. Tapi sebaiknya kau hanya melihat saja, big sis Amy. Kekuatanmu adalah api jadi tidak akan banyak membantu. Mungkin kalau kau bisa menyiapkan kain untuk membebat lukanya, itu bisa membantu. Bagaimana?" anggukan diterima Lui.

"Aku mengerti."

Amy beruntung masih menyimpan kain tak terpakai miliknya di kantung dimensi. Memang sudah tak terpakai tapi masih bersih karena belum pernah digunakan. Lui berjalan mendekati serigala itu dengan pelan. Pelan sekali karena berusaha untuk tidak menakuti serigalanya. Salah satu tangan Lui diulurkan lalu bergerak pelan untuk menyentuh rambut halus serigala besar itu. Namun serigala itu menggeram marah saat Lui hampir menyentuhnya.

"Sshh…tenanglah, aku hanya ingin membantu."

Tangan Lui mulai bergerak lagi untuk menyentuh serigala besar tadi. Namun serigala tadi kembali menggeram marah. Lui mulai menyanyikan lagu supaya serigala itu bisa tenang. Seluruh tubuh Lui tampak bercahaya putih namun tidak sampai menyilaukan mata. Amy berdiri agak jauh dari Lui dan serigala itu. Masih melihat apa yang akan dilakukan adiknya itu untuk menenangkan serigala tadi.

Ya. Selama ini, Amy memang belum mengetahui apa kekuatan Lui. Jadi ia sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang daritadi dilakukan Lui. Beberapa kali Amy mendengar suara nyanyian yang terdengar mustahil untuk bisa terdengar di bumi. Saking indahnya hingga Amy sendiri tidak mengakui kalau ia bisa mendengarnya di _Middle Earth_ ini. Amy pernah mendengar kalau nyanyian indah yang terdengar mustahil untuk bisa didengar di _Middle Earth_ itu aslinya berasal dari Dunia Atas. Tapi melihat Lui memiliki telinga runcing seperti dirinya membuat Amy berpikir tidak mungkin Lui salah satu penghuni Dunia Atas. Tapi melihat sayap merpati putih bersih milik Lui membuat Amy harus berpikir keras. Lui itu penghuni _Middle Earth_ atau Dunia Atas?

Kini suara nyanyian itu kembali lagi. Membuat Amy tersadar dari lamunannya. Amy melihat kearah Lui berada. Tubuh Lui bahkan hingga ke sayapnya tampak bercahaya putih namun tidak sampai menyilaukan mata. Bahkan di sekeliling Lui terdapat beberapa bola-bola cahaya yang indah. Bukan hanya disana namun sampai ke tempat dimana Amy berdiri sekarang. Amy menatap sekelilingnya dengan takjub. Apalagi mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Lui. Sangat indah. Hingga Amy merasa bahwa ia sedang bermimpi sekarang. Namun Amy tahu bahwa semua ini nyata. Serigala yang tadi menggeram marah pada Lui kini mulai tenang. Amy berjalan mendekat.

Serigala itu tenang setelah mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan Lui. Amy mengerutkan kedua alisnya saat melihat ada cahaya pendar hijau lembut di kedua tangan Lui. Lui meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Amy mengangguk paham.

"Siapkan kainnya, big sis Amy," bisik Lui lalu berkonsentrasi pada luka yang ada di salah satu kaki serigala itu. Amy mengangguk paham lalu membuka kantung dimensi miliknya. Mengeluarkan kain putih yang terpakai. Lalu bersiap-siap. Amy berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Lui duduk saat ini. Saat tangan dengan cahaya pendar hijau lembut itu didekatkan ke luka menganga itu, Amy kembali terkejut. Karena saat Lui mendekatkan tangannya, luka menganga yang mengeluarkan darah dengan banyak itu tertutup dengan perlahan. Amy menatap Lui terkejut tapi Lui mengabaikan Amy. Lui harus memusatkan konsentrasinya pada luka yang ia sembuhkan saat ini.

"Sudah selesai. Big sis, kau bisa membebatnya sekarang."

"Kenapa harus dibebat? Kan lukanya sudah tertutup, Lui."

"Aku masih belum bisa menyembuhkan secara total, big sis Amy. Jadi yang kulakukan hanya menutup lukanya saja supaya darahnya berhenti keluar. Kakinya masih akan terasa sakit karena aku belum terlalu mahir jadi langsung saja bebat supaya serigalanya bisa berjalan tanpa perlu khawatir harus kesakitan."

"Aku mengerti."

Amy langsung tutup mulut saat mendengar Lui menjelaskan panjang lebar seperti tadi. Amy tahu kalau Lui sebenarnya tidak berbicara panjang lebar. Amy mendekat ke serigala tadi lalu mulai membebat kakinya yang tadi disembuhkan Lui. Lui berdiri tak jauh dari Amy lalu menggeliat pelan. Bisa terlihat dari sayapnya yang terbuka lebar sembari kedua tangannya diregangkan keatas. Amy berkonsentrasi ke kaki yang dibebatnya. Mengabaikan fakta kalau cahaya-cahaya putih yang tadi sempat melingkupi hutan menghilang tepat setelah Lui menghentikan nyanyiannya. Mengepak pelan, Lui terbang ke salah satu cabang pohon disana lalu duduk bersandar. Dibiarkan sayapnya menjuntai ke bawah sementara dirinya menatap Amy dibawahnya. Serigala itu hanya diam saja. Mata emasnya menatap Amy dengan _intens_. Amy tahu kalau serigala itu melihat dirinya sedari tadi. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk diam dan mengabaikannya saja.

"Nah sudah selesai." Amy berdiri setelah ia selesai membebat luka di kaki serigala tadi.

"Sudah?"

"Ya, tentu saja sudah, Lui. Ayo kita harus segera pergi ke mansion."

"Baiklah."

Lui mengepakkan sayapnya lebih dulu lalu pergi. Amy masih menatap tepat ke mata emas serigala itu. Amy kini tahu kalau serigala itu bukanlah serigala biasa. Karena mana mungkin serigala menatap tepat ke mata seseorang dan diam saja. Lagipula ukurannya terlalu besar untuk serigala biasa. Amy menebak kalau serigala itu bisa berbicara.

' _Terima kasih,'_ suara berat namun lembut itu membuat Amy tersadar. Amy mengerjapkan matanya perlahan lalu menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Tidak ada orang yang bersama dengannya. Hanya pohon saja. Lalu kembali menatap serigala tadi.

"Apa aku berhalusinasi tadi?"

' _Kau tidak berhalusinasi, nona.'_

"Eh?"

Masih diam terkejut.

"Kau berbicara?"

' _Tentu saja, nona. Dan jangan hanya terbengong saja seperti itu. Kau terlihat bodoh.'_

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, anjing jelek?"

' _Ya! Aku tidak jelek! Begini-begini aku yang paling tampan di pack-ku.'_

"Terserahmu saja."

' _Bilang pada adikmu tadi ucapan terima kasih.'_

"Aku mengerti. Kau punya nama?"

' _Tentu punya, peri bodoh. Stephen Kim tapi panggil saja Steve.'_

"Jangan sebut aku bodoh, anjing jelek!"

' _Berhenti menyebutku anjing jelek lalu aku juga akan berhenti!'_

Cemberut. Amy mengepakkan sayap merahnya lalu berdiri di salah satu cabang pohon disana. Serigala itu masih menatap Amy. Amy bisa melihat di matanya ada rasa kesal disana.

"Stephen Kim? Kau orang Asia ya?"

' _Pintar sekali!'_

"Jangan mengejekku!"

' _Aku tidak mengejekmu, bukan? Aku hanya bilang pintar sekali!'_

"Hilangkan dulu nada sarkastik itu!"

' _Hm.'_

"Kembali lagi, kau Asia ya?"

' _Kau bisa tahu dari namaku, peri bodoh.'_ Amy cemberut kesal. Menghela nafas sebentar.

"Lalu, nama Asiamu siapa?"

' _Kenapa?'_

"Aku ingin tahu, tidak boleh ya?"

' _Seokjin. Kim Seokjin panggil saja Jin.'_ Amy mengangguk mengerti. Mendengar dari namanya saja terlihat kalau serigala itu dari Korea.

"Berapa umurmu?"

' _1025.'_

"Berarti kita seumuran tapi hanya berbeda bulan. Aku lebih muda darimu, Jin." Kini serigala itu yang mengangguk mengerti.

Amy tak terkejut saat tahu kalau serigala itu berbicara di pikirannya. Karena Amy sudah menduganya. Ukuran tubuhnya terlalu besar untuk seekor serigala jadi Amy sudah menduga kalau serigala bermata emas itu bukan serigala biasa. Werewolf. Itu yang terlintas di pikiran Amy. Amy yakin kalau Lui tahu mengenai ini. Mengingat Lui, Amy terkesiap sebentar. Amy mengepakkan sayap merahnya lalu terbang merendah tapi kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah.

"Aku pergi dulu, Jin!"

' _Ya! Sampai ketemu lagi, peri bodoh!'_

"Jangan menyebutku peri bodoh, anjing jelek!"

Amy mengepakkan sayap merahnya dengan cepat meninggalkan werewolf bernama Jin disana setelah mengobati lukanya. Amy harus segera menyusul Lui karena Lui belum tahu dimana mansion keluarganya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Amy melihat seorang gadis kecil dengan sayap merpati putihnya sedang duduk di salah satu cabang pohon. Amy menghela nafas lega.

"Sudah selesai kencannya, big sis Amy?"

"A-Apa?"

Lui menatap Amy datar. Amy menelan ludahnya gugup. Sudah sejak lama Amy mengetahui kalau Lui itu sosok yang bipolar. Semua kepribadiannya bertolak belakang. Dan kini Amy menghadapi Lui yang datar. Jujur saja Amy tidak suka Lui yang datar.

"Jin mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Jin?"

"Serigala tadi, Lui. Serigala itu werewolf."

"Aku mengerti. Jadi, kau lama karena kau berkenalan dengan werewolf itu, begitu?"

Wajah Amy memerah. Saking sukanya dengan warna merah sampai wajahnya juga ikut memerah.

"Abaikan saja, Amy. Ayo kita harus ke mansionmu!"

"Aku mengerti."

Sesampainya disana, mereka menyadari kalau hutan yang mereka lewati terlihat terang. Cahaya matahari memasuki celah-celah hutan. Jadi mereka mulai sedikit hangat. Lalu dengan cepat Lui dan Amy terbang cepat menuju mansion Garside. Beberapa saat kemudian, Amy dan Lui saling menatap lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Yang kalah harus menggendong yang menang selama 3 hari penuh, big sis Amy!"

Lui melesat dengan cepat sambil mengepakkan sayapnya. Amy terkejut lalu cemberut kesal.

"Kau curang, Lui!"

"Ahahahahah."

Amy tidak bisa menyusul Lui yang sudah terbang di depannya dengan cepat. Meskipun begitu, Amy tetap tersenyum melihat Lui yang tertawa senang dengan bebas di depannya. Dan akhirnya Lui sampai di depan gerbang besar mansion keluarga Garside. Masih dengan mengepakkan sayapnya pelan lalu turun perlahan. Sepasang sayap putih lembutnya mengepak sebentar lalu melipat dengan sendirinya. Dengan sedikit sihir, Lui mampu membuat sayapnya menghilang jadi tidak harus menyeret sayapnya lagi. Amy berdiri disamping Lui dengan nafas terengah-engah. Amy cemberut menatap Lui yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku menang, big sis!" Amy memutar kedua matanya dengan bosan. Menghiraukan Lui yang terkikik pelan disampingnya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserahmu sajalah. Ayo masuk!"

Amy menggenggam tangan halus Lui lalu masuk ke dalam. Tentu gerbang mansionnya dibuka oleh penjaga mansion keluarga Garside. Lui menatap mansion keluarga kakaknya itu dengan tatapan penuh minat. Sebelumnya Lui selalu mengurung diri di kastilnya jadi ia selalu penasaran dengan dunia luar. Alasan mengapa ia jarang keluar dari kastilnya adalah ia malas. Alasan yang sederhana namun mampu membuatnya tidak keluar dari kastil selama ratusan tahun.

Setelah masuk ke dalam, Amy dan Lui dihadapkan dengan wanita paruh baya namun cantik berdiri di depan mereka. Ia tengah bersidekap dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Diana Garside. Ibu dari Amelia Garside. Amy sendiri tengah tersenyum gugup melihat ibunya berdiri di depannya. Lui hanya menatap penuh jenaka dari tempatnya. Lumayan, hiburan gratis. Adik kurang ajar.

"Bisa kau jelaskan darimana? Amelia Garside?" nada peringatan terdengar dari suara ibunya. Amy jelas semakin gugup. Iris merahnya melirik kesamping dan mendapati adiknya Lui menatapnya tertarik. Kurang ajar, geramnya dalam hati. Senyuman jahil terlukis di wajah Lui seakan mengetahui apa yang dikatakan Amy dalam hatinya.

"I-itu…"

"Hm?"

"Dari _Beech Forest_ , bu," gumam Amy lalu menunduk takut. Diana mengangkat satu alisnya bingung. Iris merahnya yang sama dengan milik Amy melirik sebentar kearah Lui. Diana akui kalau ia sedikit terkesiap saat melihat teman yang dibawa putrinya itu. Kecantikan yang dimiliki teman putrinya itu terlihat mustahil dimiliki penghuni _Middle Earth_.

"Beech Forest? Dan kenapa kau kesana?"

"Dari rumah adikku."

"Adikmu? Kau ingat kalau kau bungsu di keluarga ini bukan?"

"Tentu saja ingat. Tapi aku punya teman yang lebih muda dariku, bu. Dan aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adikku."

"Baiklah. Perkenalkan dengan ibu."

"Baiklah. Lui, kesini sebentar."

Lui berjalan dari tempatnya menghampiri Amy. Senyuman kalem terlukis di wajah indah Lui. Diana akan semakin yakin kalau gadis kecil di hadapannya bukanlah penghuni Middle Earth jika ia tidak melihat telinga runcing yang sama. Namun ia harus kembali berpikir kembali saat ia melihat sayap yang dimiliki gadis kecil itu sayap merpati putih minus debu emas khas penghuni Dunia Atas.

"Perkenalkan ibu, ini teman yang sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri. Aloisa Seraphim tapi biasa dipanggil Lui. Lui, perkenalkan ini ibuku Diana Garside."

"Salam kenal, bibi."

"Ah ya, salam kenal, Lui. Panggil ibu saja ya? Amy sudah menganggapmu adiknya jadi panggil bibi ibu saja."

"Aku mengerti."

Diana beralih pada putrinya. Melihat dari ujung kepala hingga ke bawah. Tidak buruk, pikirnya. Diana tersenyum puas setelah melihat pakaian yang dikenakan putrinya. Amy mengerti setelah melihat senyuman dan pandangan yang diberikan ibu padanya. Amy senyum puas.

"Pakaian seperti ini yang kusuka kalau aku harus mengenakan _dress_ , bu. Aku tidak suka _dress_ yang terlalu _girly_ seperti yang dipilihkan ibu."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, akan ibu beritahu ke penjahit yang biasanya."

"Hari ini tidak ada acara formal 'kan bu?"

"Siapa yang bilang kalau sekarang tak ada acara formal?"

Hening seketika. Lui hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya supaya ia tidak kelepasan tertawa lepas. Diana menghargai itu sementara dalam hati ia sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena putrinya.

"Kenapa tak bilang padaku?"

"Lagian kenapa juga kau langsung pergi dari rumah, hm? Salahmu sendiri yang tidak mendengarkan ibu dulu!"

"Baiklah, aku salah."

"Bagus. Ibu mau memberitahu kalau nanti malam akan datang keluarga teman ibu. Ia akan dijodohkan denganmu. Jadi, bersikaplah baik."

Hening seketika.

"He?"

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **….**

 **…..**

 **….**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **Hello guys! Finally chapter 1 update. I want to make this chap just 7 pages but seems I can't. Instead, I write it until 10 pages with 3,620 words. Is it too much? I can't help it. This idea in the first chapter just flow like river. And if I'm not write it, the idea will be gone and I must wait for a few days to search my idea everywhere.**

 **Oh maybe I should introduce the casting? The casting is some ARMY from Indonesia. This fic will have main pairing BTS x ARMY. And I happen to be Indonesian so yeah I just borrow 6 persons from Indonesia to become this cast.**

 **Amelia Garside is my friend name Ulfa Maria.**

 **Aloisa Seraphim is me. (I'm sorry my friend) peace hehe.**

 **Stephen Kim, you already know right? It's him. The worldwide handsome Kim Seokjin.**

 **For now this main pairing is Stephen Kim with Amelia Garside. Aloisa Garside just a side cast not a main cast. Aloisa just help Amelia in this book.**

 **Oh, Diana Garside is actually Bae Joohyun or Irene Red Velvet in this story. Maybe in the next chapter I will add father and big brother for Amelia.**

 **And for the other cast like 6 members of BTS, I will make it in different book. For now, just enjoy this story with Stephen and Amelia, ok?**

 **I think this will be enough, right? Please give me your opinion about this chap. Is there anything wrong with it?**

 **With Love,**

 **Hanae_flo**


End file.
